Such a cliché
by StartOfSomething
Summary: One shot that could potentially be more. From Lydia's point of view, just basically about Lydia's jealousy over Stiles and Malia because we all know that look in the jeep meant more, am I right?


**Okay so this is just a little bit of drabble I wrote down after watching the premiere of teen wolf's season 4! I might carry it on, it depends whether you guys like it or not but for now it's just a one off, but let me know what you think because I wasn't so sure... enjoy!**

Lydia should have known that it was eventually going to come down to this. She, Lydia Martin finding herself becoming more and more irritated with Stiles Stilinski and his werecoyote girlfriend Malia. To be completely honest, it wasn't anything really to do with Malia at all, just more the way Stiles had been acting towards her _since _Malia. She started noticing it after they first came back to school, after Allison. She was heading to the parking lot, expecting the usual routine; waiting outside by Stiles' jeep for ten minutes while Stiles and Scott did whatever they were doing, and then proceeding to get a ride off Stiles, which then eventually lead to him and her studying together through the night. However, when Lydia walked into the parking lot that day, Stiles' jeep and Stiles were nowhere to be seen. Instead, Scott had walked over to her, with an extra helmet in hand and a wide smirk on his face before telling her that Stiles left with Malia and that he was now giving Lydia a lift home. Not only was Lydia completely traumatised about the fact that she had to wear a helmet, she also felt this unnerved feeling at the fact that Stiles didn't even have the decency himself to tell her and that if Scott hadn't of been there, she'd have probably been ringing him worried sick over where he might have been, ever since Allison, Lydia just preferred to know these things beforehand. Never the less, she took a ride from Scott and has continued to do so up until this point.

Then there was Mexico, when things really began hitting home for Lydia. Of course, they were still bantering with one another, they were Stiles and Lydia after all and his wit always seemed to be the thing that kept her on her toes. But what she didn't expect was how he reacted to her when his jeep was brought down by some sort of animalistic bone...

"_I'm shaking because we're broken down in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor clawed monster... and I'm terrified."_

"_Well just be slightly less terrified!"_

And the fact of the matter was... she really was terrified, and for the first time in her seventeen years of life, Stiles wasn't trying to help calm her down. _I'm just being selfish, _she thought to herself for only now deciding to feel hurt because Stiles wasn't there to ground her, to compliment her, _maybe I'm just so used to him saying these things that it just took me by surprise, _but Lydia knew there was more to it than that.

If she was being completely honest, she wanted him to look at her like he did that time when they were in his bedroom and tell her that it was going to be okay because he was here and that he wouldn't let anybody hurt them. Instead, he almost left her alone to run after Malia. The feeling of somebody else taking her place with Stiles ate away at her and she _hated _it, she hated it because it felt so hypocritical, so typical of her to come crying now that the boy who had a crush on her since the third grade had turned his attentions elsewhere. She hated how much of a cliché she sounded. She hated it even more when they got back into the jeep and Stiles showed his complete concern over the thought of Malia leaving,

"_I would never leave you." _

Malia's words strained her insides as she couldn't even bare to look in their direction anymore, especially seeing how relieved Stiles looked over them. _That used to be me, _was all she could think, but apparently whatever Stiles had once felt for her, was now only etched into the past and Malia was now his present and Lydia couldn't blame him. But none of this would take away the fact that feelings or no feelings, Lydia needed him, the both of them, him and Scott. They were the only two people she could now completely trust and lean on when things got hard and she was not willing to lose another one of her friends over her petty jealousy. She was going to push them back, whatever those feelings were for Stiles, they were not going to be addressed, not today and definitely _not _any time soon. For now she would just try and be happy for her best friend for finally finding someone who reciprocated his feelings, before it was too late.


End file.
